


A Veces No Es Suficiente

by killerqueen89



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Angst, Drunk idiots in love, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, friends to lovers to friends, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerqueen89/pseuds/killerqueen89
Summary: Sometimes it was soft.Sometimes it was easy.Sometimes she made it harder.Sometimes it was passionate.Sometimes it was confusing.Sometimes it felt wrong.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Yvie Oddly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	A Veces No Es Suficiente

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad because English is not my mothers language. And it's not edited because I don't talk to anyone who wants to do it :)

* 

_ “Oh baby, won't you remind me what I am? _

_ And break, break my little cold heart” _

Sometimes it was soft.

-It's okay Yves, he won't come back. It's over, it's okay.- Her voice almost whispered as everything seemed to make her friend cry more.

-No, it's not okay Brooke. It's all my fault, you told me he would do it again and I should have listened, I should have listened to you.- She said while sobbing - I should've… I should've… I should- She didn't let her finish. 

-No, listen to me: it's not your fault. It never was your fault, it never will be. Don't say, fuck! Don't even think that again, do you hear me?- She held her tightly and rubbed her hair and her back.- He's the asshole, he's the only one to blame baby.- It felt like they were hours like that but still it wasn't long enough for her when Yvie pulled apart. She sat cross-legged facing her. They looked at each other, Yvie's bloodshot eyes still wet on the edges, her nose slightly red and yet, to her, she looked beautiful.

-I should have stayed with you- Brooke chuckled a little while she was brushing Yvie's hair away off her face.

-It would've never worked, you're too straight to function, remember?- She chuckled and answered, Yvie laughed through the tears, the last ones falling as Brooke fingers brushed it away. -Come here, you need to sleep Yvie.- She snuggled herself to Brooke's side and she slowly laid both of them down in bed.

Sometimes it was better to just go to sleep.

Brooke felt Yvie's eyes on the edges of her face, she felt her arm sliding around her waist beneath her shirt, drawing circles on the skin there, it relaxed the taller woman, but it made her heart skip some beats that she for sure would notice. But Brooke knew she wouldn't ask about it, she listened to her breathing get heavy, as herself got consciously slow, and finally peaceful little snores. 

They never lied to each other, except about this, they always knew. But being in love with your best friend it's so hard. She let out a big sight she didn't realize she was holding in.

Brooke sooned out, she thought about her, the woman next to her.

-In another life Yvie.- And deep down she wished Yvie wasn't asleep and heard her, but she knew she didn't.- We were soulmates in another life.

**

_ “I tell myself I should get over you, I said ooh _

_ I know I'd rather be all over you” _

Sometimes it was easy, sometimes they couldn't help it.

Yvie was laughing at something Brooke said like she was the only person in the room and when she did, it truly made her feel like she was the only one in the room.

Yvie's laugh died down and her eyes were slanted, but still her attention was on her. She watched her friend look at her hair, then followed her eyes up her face, she lost herself in her eyes and then she saw her staring at her lips. Brooke's heart speeded up when she saw Yvie biting her bottom lip, she hated when she did that. Almost like she could feel it too, her eyes drove to Yvie's hips, where Scarlet was holding her girlfriend tighter. In a moment of bravery, or maybe it was just jealousy, she held one of Yvie's arms and pulled her a little bit closer.

-We're being gay again- she said high enough for her to heard on top of the music, but not loud enough for the group. They looked at each other eyes until Scarlett let go of Yvie and left the group looking fucking upset.

-Omg, I hate you- Yvie laughed hard as she pushed her softly and the moment was gone.

-Your girlfriend is too jealous. You should stay with me.- And she hated herself a little while she smirked at her.

-Shut up, you hoe… go do your slut rounds and find someone to snog with. I'll find my angry girlfriend.- She didn't miss the resentment in her voice, but she stayed there watching the long purple braids disappear in the crowd of people at the party. 

When Brooke looked at the girls that were on the circle. Nina looked eyes with her on a silent disapproval frown.

She started walking around the party, unconsciously looking for purple braids. Drunk teens sweating and trying to get her attention, but no one seemed interesting enough. She ended up in the kitchen, taking another drink, and another one.

There was this boy there, he was cute and was checking her out when she felt someone staring at her, a known feeling ran up her back just as Yvie and Scarlet arrived at the kitchen. The ginger girl was still looking upset and Yvie was following her. Yvie locked eyes with her when she saw her and smiled, she smiled back but when Scarlet saw their little interaction, she huffed and got out of the kitchen again. Yvie shrugged at her direction before following her girlfriend, again. And for the second time that night Brooke found herself staring at purple long braids leaving her behind.

***

_ “You're tryna let me go, yeah _

_ And I can feel it, I can feel it” _

Sometimes she made it hard.

Brooke got out of bed, it took her 10 minutes to disentangle herself from Yvie's arms, to be such a lanky girl, she had a strong grip. But Yvie was still scared, the girl was like an octopus, her limbs holding her like she was the last hope to not get catched by a fisherman.

She went to her bathroom on tiptoes and looked at her reflection in the mirror. What am I doing? she thought. She saw herself looking so young, she looked like the night she realized Yvie wasn't a fase, she wasn't a crush and she didn't want to just be Yvie's best friend anymore. 

It hurts so much to see.

She splashed some water on her face and looked again, she was not a kid anymore, but her eyes, her eyes seemed like they had stayed in a limbo. Everyone said that time fixed it all, why couldn't time make her fall out of love with Yvie? Or make Yvie believe she was good enough for her? Why couldn't time make a choice? Either bring them together or...

-Brooke?!- Yvie's voice interrupted her thoughts. She, on the other hand, sounded like a scared kid calling for her mom after having just got up from a nightmare. Brooke opened the bathroom door and looked at her, she was holding the sheets to her chest while she looked everywhere until she found her eyes.

-I'm here, just went to the bathroom.- She said as she walked to the other girl and got into bed, Yvie wrapped herself around her again. She could feel her shaking.- Yves, nothing is going to hurt you here. I promise baby.- Yvie nodded on her neck, a single teardrop fell on her skin.

-Don't leave me Brooke.- Her voice was so low, she almost missed it. -At least for tonight, please.- She kissed her forehead and pulled her even closer. Don't do anything stupid she thought.

-Yvie, you just have to ask- Don't say anything stupid she thought again -and I would stay forever.- Yvie hid further into her, Brooke's heart beat faster as she was thinking what to say to pass the awkward moment. Then she felt known, soft, plump lips kissing her so softly, ever so softly, like a secret, as if they didn't know, as if that was new. Neither said anything and Yvie's lips stayed pressed to her neck for a little too long yet, to her, not enough, never enough.

****

_ “And if I held you back, at least I held you close _

_ Should have known you were lonely” _

Sometimes it was passionate.

-Let me go! I told you I'm not interested!- Brooke said aloud, the guy held her against himself. She could feel his sweaty shirt wetting her belly. She pushed him with both her hands, and the moment he let her go she felt herself stumbled softly against another body, she recognized the perfume as a hand went from her left shoulder to her right arm. Brooke instantly relaxed to the touch.

-Didn't you hear her? She is not interested, you asshole.- Yvie's voice was dead serious and right on her ear. And it made things to her that she knew it wasn't the time for. -Leave her alone- She sounded kind of drunk but who was she to judge when she was drunk herself? And now horny too, damn Yvie talking into her ear.

-And what's your problem baby? I'm just talking with your friend.- The idiot answered, clearly even drunker than them. Brooke wanted to punch him right in the middle of his face but Yvie was faster.

-My problem is that you're hitting on my girlfriend- The lie wasn't something new, so Brooke didn't react as she felt Yvie's arm leave her previous position to go to her waist.

-I don't believe you, you bitches all say the same.-The guy told them. -Just let me talk with your friend - And then Yvie turned her around, and right before Brooke could have any type of reaction, she was kissing her. Yvie was kissing her. People say body memory is faster than mind, and even though it was their first kiss, and she was catched by surprise, Brooke arms went to hold Yvie's neck as she's done it a million times with other people while she felt Yvie pulling her close by her waist.

If asked, Brooke didn't remember how much the kiss lasted, but she would think for hours about how Yvie tasted of vodka and watermelon gum and how her hands travelled from her waist to her ass, and hers went lost deep into her curly pink locks, pulling her as close as she could. And how the guy at some point grunted "fucking dykes" and went lost on the club. 

And she could write a poem out of how Yvie laughed against her lips and how she couldn't help but pull her back into the kiss, crashing their teeth together on accident but Yvie's hand held the back of her neck and changed their angle so they could properly kiss again, deep and sloppy, hot and slow, all night. 

If asked, Brooke only remembered how the next noon they woke up hungover and, hiding her hollow, she agreed that it was a drunken mindless night.

*****

_ “When you say that you need space, I give you space _

_ Girl, when you're ready, you know where I stay” _

Sometimes it was confusing.

-Look sneakily, but the waitress with the long ponytail is checking you out- Nina's voice took her by surprise, she was sitting next to her by the time she took her gaze out of the bartender to pay attention to her. Yvie was refilling Brooke's glass, and immediately poured another one for her.

-What?- Brooke asked Nina, the older one rolled her eyes before answering her.

-That the new waitress is checking you out.- She repeated. Yvie huffed under her breath, low enough for no one to hear, but Brooke did. She carefully watched around the bar until she found the tall, model-like, brown beautiful woman looking at her, her eyes widened and the woman sent her a smile that she returned with a smirk before getting back to converse with her friends.

-Omg. Yvie, who is she? I never saw her before- Brooke said, she was tipsy so she was failing at the discrete look. 

-She's Tynomi, she's a model. I'm in shock that you missed her, she's been working here for the last two weeks.- Yvie said nonchataling. -And she has definitely seen you.- She added annoyed. Yvie was jealous of course, she always knew that Yvie was the jealous type, but she was tired of making herself hope more than that from her, so she had long stopped paying attention.

-That's for sure- Added Nina.

-How didn't I see her before? Why didn't you tell me? She's so gorgeous- Brooke was asking Yvie, while turning to look for the girl Tynomi again. But Nina was the one to answer.

-Because everytime you come here, you just stay here, with this one on your own gay little bubble.- Nina explained and she hide her embarrassment with loud laughs and didn't look at Yvie's reaction. Nina looked like she wanted to facepalm herself.

-Hey don't try to shame our gay asses Nina!- Brooke said in between laughs. And then she heard Yvie start laughing, so she decided to look at her then.- So… Yvie, should I go talk to her? What do you think?- The girl behind the bar stopped laughing and looked at her, and when their eyes met she knew it was the wrong question. -What do you think?- she directed herself at her other friend.

-She's not your type.- Yvie said while furiously drying a glass before Nina could open her mouth. She turned again, frowning in a silent question.- Or actually, she's too much your type, which means you're going to break her heart and I don't want that at my work... please.

-What?

-You heard me, she's tall, she's gorgeous, she's fashionable and not that you know it yet, but she's hilarious.- Yvie started explaining while counting the qualities with her fingers. Her tipsy side, for a moment, though Yvie was describing herself.- And most important, she's looking for a healthy, loving, stable relationship.- Brooke only answered raising one of her eyebrows. - Come one Brooke, I just want to avoid drama in this place.

Brooke stayed silent, watching the black curls bounce as Yvie went to work at some feet away from her.

***** *

_ “Tryna be a better (wo)man, but I'm heartless _

_ Never be a weddin' plan for the heartless” _

Sometimes it felt wrong.

The time had come, Brooke knew it was going to hurt a lot but they were friends and Yvie was like that, she always wanted that, to love and be loved. With every step closer to the house, her well known tsunami of anxiety was drowning her like if she was the first house on a beach, steadily waiting for the massive wave to crush into her.

It sucked and it was all her fault. She should've probed Yvie that she was enough, she should've defended herself, shown her she could compromise.

-Hey babe! Come in.- Yvie had opened the door and found her there, she couldn't even take a breath to prepare. Her friend took her hand and pulled her inside.- This is Mat.- Mat had blue eyes and looked like a good guy.

-Hello, you're Brooke right? Yvie talks about you a lot, I feel like I could've recognized you anywhere.- Brooke took the hand he offered her, he was a nice guy. The kind that Yvie deserves.

-Does she? I hope good things.- She answered. 

-If that were the case it would have been a very short talk.- Yvie laughed as sliding her hand down Brooke's arm. It made her shivered but she covered it with a giggle.

-Only good things, I promise.- he said to Brooke. It was clear he was searching for her approval. Not that her opinion matters anyways.- At first, I thought you were her girlfriend.- Yvie left her side to hold her boyfriend, she hides her face in his arm. Brooke fell silent for a bit, trying to process what to say, to avoid the awkward moment. 

-I'm too much of a hoe for her.- She smiled politely at him when the silence was about to become too uncomfortable. Flashes of moments she wanted to erase of her mind just to hurt a little less.

-That's what she says.- He chuckled.

The dinner was nice to say something. Brooke never thought she could be such a good actress, laughing at Mat's jokes, when some weeks ago she was between his girlfriend's legs, making her scream her name. It just felt so wrong.

It was sick, she wanted to cry half of the time she was there. And oh, she wanted to be so mad at Yvie for being so twisted and inviting her and made her do that. But she couldn't, she just couldn't.

-It was fun, thank you for having me.- Brooke swallowed while stepping out of the house, she turned and looked at Yvie's eyes. They were sharing a secret, their secret. The silence grew heavy between them and for the first time Brooke felt uncomfortable about it. She needed to say something -It would've never worked.- Yvie gave her a dry smile. -You're too straight to function.- She turned around. Her blonde long waves bouncing in her back as she walked away from Yvie.

_ “Why? 'Cause I'm heartless _

_ And I'm back to my ways 'cause I'm heartless” _

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this ship so I would love to read what you think about it.  
> But if you're shy, that's okay cuz... same.


End file.
